The Lake of Youth
The Lake of Youth '''is the 24th episode of Season 3. Summary When Blythe's dad and the principal both turn into kids, Lief, Komodo, and the gang discovers that the water from the Spring Lake is causing the adults to de-age to 12 year olds! Plot The episode starts with a meteorite heading straight for Hub City's Spring Lake and with a splash, it suddenly made the lake look almost magical. The next morning, Lief, Dennis, and Gnasher where walking to school talking to each other about how grown-ups are. Lief thinks that they are a bunch of killjoys, and Dennis agrees so they make fun of them by saying things adults always say to the kids. Suddenly, Gnasher fell into the lake but Lief and Dennis help him out. As Gnasher shook the water off him, Dennis asks if he's okay and Lief insists that he's fine. But just then, Gnasher's fur began to sparkle and his body shrank into the size of a puppy! When they made it to Hub High, Lief and Dennis take Gnasher to Komodo in the chemistry lab to look at him. When Komodo was done examining him, Dennis was overwhelmed that he might teach Gnasher to be a menace again. Lief asks Komodo if he has any idea of what might have caused all this as Komodo puts his stuff in his backpack. Komodo will head out to the lake during lunch break and take some samples there and be sure to find the cause. Lief thanks him as he and a worried Dennis leave to head for class, but Lief tells Dennis to not worry because Komodo will find a way to cure Gnasher. Meanwhile in the meeting room, the principal and Mrs. Creecher were drinking water and talking about the usual days of careless teenage sanaijans and short attention spans in the school. Mrs. Creecher then declares that tomorrow they'll never come and the students will live on forever, and the principal adds "not a thought to consequences" as he drank his water. Mrs. Creecher then believes it might a wonder if any of the students would make it to 21 years of age while the principal suggests that they should keep them safe, despite of their worst impulses. After their drinks, Mrs. Creecher feels more determined to handle her students now. Later in class, Mrs. Creecher is about to teach her students history when Lief and Walter were whispering to Jasmine. She demands that they should return to their seats as she resumes giving out the lesson, but Lief and Walter kept whispering to Jasmine. Having about enough, Mrs. Creecher tells the two that they are here at school for education, not for flirting and gawking at other girls. Lief tells her to give them a break and tells her that she was only young once but Mrs. Creecher says that it's not a chance and then she sends him and Walter to the back seats so they won't talk to Jasmine, but Jasmine insists that she enjoys the attention she's getting. As Lief and Walter went to the back desks, Mrs. Creecher went to her own desk and asks herself how many more weeks until Spring break, then drank her water bottle. Meanwhile in the hallways, Blythe was nervously approaching the principal's office. As she knocked and entered the principal's office, Blythe found the principal not looking happy about her driving her scooter through his office. Blythe tries to explain that she just did that because she was in a rush, but the principal tells her that her father is coming for a meeting about her behavior... today! Meanwhile at the Hub City Spring Lake, Komodo was taking samples and filling a test tube just to find out that the lake's water is contaminated with age reversal catalyst. Then said that it's providential that the phenomenon is isolated to the lake. If it spread to Hub City, then there's no telling what could happen. But as Komodo was walking back to the school, he didn't notice that the van was carrying age reversal water bottles. Back in the classroom, Walter and Lief were sitting at the back miserably, just when Lief spotted a girl and shook Walter to ask him who was that! At the chalkboard was some kind of seductive 12-twelve year old sitting cross-legged at the desk just as Walter was lovestrucked and he walks up to her to admire her. Oh no! First Gnasher and now... Mrs. Creecher! Could things get any weirder?! As Lief got up from his desk, Walter asks the 12-Year old Mrs. Creecher what brings her to their school just when Lief pulls Walter away and tells him that the 12-year old girl is actually Mrs. Creecher, but Walter shook his head and tells Lief that she is not Mrs. Creecher. Grunting, Lief pulls Walter again and tells him to look at her clothes. That really was Mrs. Creecher turned into a 12-year old girl. "The same thing happened to Gnasher! He's a puppy now!" said Lief as Walter said back flatly, "You're kidding." Then he realized something! This was another one of the Hub Squad's mysteries! Walter asks Lief and Lief says "Sorry Walter, but I'm afraid so." As Walter was complaining that he finally finds a girl that likes him not because of his brains, cleanliness, and manners, but because of his looks, Mrs. Creecher (or Chrissy as she likes to be called) hops off the teacher's desk and walks up to the boys. Then she asks them if they can ditch class while the teacher is out. Lief tried to reason with the 12-year old Mrs. Creecher, but she just snapped at Lief to call her Chrissy. Dennis, Guy, Strawberry, Twilight Sparkle, and Jasmine got out of their seats as Guy asks Chrissy if she remembers anything about being a teacher and Jasmine adds to Chrissy that she is the last person suggesting that they should skip classes. But Chrissy just laughed and said "Don't be a wuss. How else are we gonna get time with the boys?" when she turned to Lief, Walter, Dennis, and Guy. The four boys excused the four girls and formed a circle to talk. Things were starting to weird out Walter. They need to find a way to get Chrissy out of trouble until they can find a cure to reverse the age reversal. Guy suggests that they should lock Chrissy in the janitor's closet, but Lief shook his head and says that plan won't work, even though Dennis likes that idea. While Dennis, Lief, Walter, and Guy were talking in whispered tones, Chrissy asks Jasmine who the boy with the glasses is as Jasmine said questionly, "Oh! You mean Walter?" Chrissy liked the sound of that name just as Strawberry Shortcake asks Chrissy if she would rather hang out with someone her age. Chrissy said no and says that she would rather hang out with younger men because they're more handsomer than older guys. But she won't impress Walter in the clothes that she's wearing now, which gives Lief an idea! Pulling Walter closer to him, Lief asks him to go with Strawberry and Jasmine to Strawberry's cafe to change into some more "with it" clothes. Chrissy liked the idea and called Lief "blondie." Walter was perplexed just as Lief whispered in his ear and told him "that way, Jasmine and Strawberry can keep her out of trouble while me, Dennis, Twilight, and Guy go to Komodo for help." When Walter asks why, Lief tells him that Chrissy seems to like you. After all, some girls can't resist not only Walter's brains, but his charms. Walter then decides to do so. Back in the principal's office, the principal, Blythe, and Rodger Baxter were having a meeting and talking about how Blythe rode her scooter through the office. Blythe tries to tells her father that it was just an accident, but Rodger only drank his cup of water and cuts her off, then says that it's time someone did something about "these kids and their vehicles driving around Hub City" as the principal agrees and says that Hub City is not a race track, and Rodger agrees. Just then, Blythe noticed that the principal's head was growing hair! Then, as Rodger drinks his bottled water, some of his gray hair was turing brown and Blythe notices that his wrinkles on his face were disappearing! The principal and Rodger de-aged into 12-year olds as the principal says that Blythe didn't drive her scooter that fast when the 12-year old Rodger asked him how fast Blythe was going. The two start to argue and they decided to challenge each other at a bike race in the Everfree Forest... tonight! As the prinicpal said that Rodger was on, Blythe tiptoed her way out of the office. Later, in the hallyway, Komodo walked up to Lief, Dennis, Twilight, and Guy to tell them that he found out what happened to Gnasher. Before Lief could tell him that the same age reversal happened to Mrs. Creecher, Komodo explains that an age reversal at the Hub City Spring Lake's water has reversed Gnasher's aging process on a cellular level. While Dennis said that he shouldn't have fed Gnasher too many sausages, Lief tells Komodo that the same thing happened to Mrs. Creecher, leaving Komodo shocked and dumbfounded. When Komodo asked his friends how Mrs. Creecher could be exposed to the Hub City Spring Lake's water while Guy shrugged, two 12-years old kids drinking water from their bottles walked over and pushed the boys out of their way. Then, Komodo, Lief, Dennis, Twilight, and Guy heard them say something about a bike race at the Everfree Forest tonight! After they left, Komodo said wide eyed "Bike racing? At the Everfree Forest?! Those two have to be madmen!" and Dennis adds "And litterbugs, too." just as Lief spotted the empty water bottles they threw onto the floor and picked them up to examine them when Blythe showed up, out of breath. She tells them in a frantic voice that somebody has to stop the principal and her father and also tells them that they're not gonna believe what happened. Komodo replies that the principal and Rodger Baxter both turned into 12-year olds and Dennis adds that they are going to risk their lives bike racing at the Everfree Forest. With her head nodding, Blythe says yes but asks her friends how did they know. Before Twilight could say it was a lucky guess, Komodo says that there seems to be an epidemic of youthfulness happening in Hub High. So that was what the principal and Rodger Baxter were like when they were young: surly 12-year olds. But what Komodo can't understand is how so many adults are being affected without exposure to Hub City Spring Lake's water. Until, Lief lifted the empty water bottles to his face and looked at them in a synchronized look and figures out how. Meanwhile, at the Berry Bitty Cafe, Jasmine, Strawberry, and Walter have helped Chrissy find the perfect clothes. Chrissy then sits with Walter and starts flirting with him again. Walter begs the girls for help as Jasmine says that he's doing all right by himself while Strawberry stifles a laugh. Back at Hub High, Komodo explains to Lief that apparently the age reversal only works on adults, because children and teenagers have a growth metabolism that renders them imbued. Lief asks if there is any way to reverse the age reversal and bring the adults back to normal. Fixing his spectacles, Komodo replies that maybe if he could saturate their cells with a light intensely focused into the proper band of the light spectrum, it could work. And it better work, before it spreads all over Hub Island. But it might be a little too late to worry about that when the kids saw some adults drinking bottled water from their bottles and then start to de-age to age 12! Just then, they heard a loud siren as all six of the kids ran to see what's going on, only to find that the whole city is infested with 12-year olds running on wheels in high speed! So if there's no adults to help the Hub Squad solve their problem, then they'll have to solve it themselves! But what can they do? There's too many of them, and they're everywhere like paint! Komodo says that it might be an impossible task to complete. Lief pounds his hand on his palm and says that there's got to be something they can do, just when a 12-year old policeman bumped into him and a bike rider knocked him over! And the Hub Squad better do it quick! Rubbing his head, Lief asks Komodo if there is any way they can produce that light he said will reverse the effects of the water. Komodo thought for a moment. In the science lab, Komodo got to work on the computer as he walked to his boiling test tubes and flasks and worked on his thinking. Then, he walked to a tool box to search for something. While he did that, Dennis was playing fetch with the puppy Gnasher. Finally, Komodo got it down! Lief and Twilight tells him to show them just as Komodo pulled out a lightbulb, leaving his friends puzzled. He continues as he pours a mixture into a solution and dips the lightbulb into it, then explains the lightbulb must be first saturated into the solution. Once turned on, the bulb will emit the unique light from the narrow band of the spectrum that he spoke of earlier, thus reversing the Fountain of Youth process. Dubious, Lief asks if they should test it out first just when Dennis and his arms were getting tired of playing fetch with the puppy Gnasher. Luckily, Lief helped Dennis with Gnasher by taking the ruler from him and leading Gnasher to the red light turned on by Komodo. When Gnasher was under the red light, he slowly transformed back into his regular age, and everyone cheered and high fived each other as the lightbulb covered in solution worked! Gnasher then felt asleep, leaving Twilight worried but Dennis reassured her that Gnasher sleeping is normal. Then Twilight realized something: how were they gonna use the light on all the new 12-year olds? There is an abundance of new 12-year olds, and they've spread out all over Hub City. It will take weeks for the Hub Squad to shine the light on all of them, until Lief comes up with a plan to get them all in one place! He tells Komodo and Twilight to treat as many light bulbs with the solution as they can, and then meet him and the others at the school gym at 7 o'clock pm, tonight. Later, Lief calls to all the 12-year olds that a dance at the Hub High school gym is being held tonight, and Dennis adds that at the dance there will be an unlimited supply of free pizza, candy, ice cream, cake, and soda, which convinced all of the 12-year olds to go. That evening, at 7pm, every 12-year old adult from all over the city came to the dance, including Chrissy holding Walter, and the two danced to their own music as the disco ball spun and shined. While they were doing that, Lief screwed a lightbulb in a spotlight lamp as he asked Komodo if he's ready. Komodo gives his friend a thumbs-up as he turns on the light with the solution and then it hits the disco ball, reflecting the light on the 12-years and turning each and everyone of them back into their older age. But not all of them were back to normal when Blythe came back out of breath and saying that she couldn't convince her dad and the principal to come to the dance! They were still gonna go bike racing in the Everfree Forest! Rolling his eyes, then smacking his forehead and saying sarcastically "12-year olds!", Lief turns to Komodo and ask him if he still has enough solution for SheZow's car's headlights. Outside the gym, Lief helped Komodo unscrew the headlight lightbulbs off of SheZow's She-Mobile and Komodo dips the bulbs into the solution. That should be enough to stop the principal and Mr. Baxter. After the solution-covered headlights were on, SheZow, Lief, and Blythe rode off to the Everfree Forest. They've got to hurry up and get there before Blythe's dad and the principal do. In the outside of the Everfree Forest, Rodger Baxter and the principal, still in their 12-year old forms were going to bike race. Finally, they rode off in their bikes into the Everfree Forest, and raced each other but not knowing that they are putting themselves into danger. Just then, SheZow, Lief, and Blythe in The She-Mobile rode into the Everfree Forest and Blythe shouts to SheZow to hurry. As SheZow was driving as fast as he/she can, they were in front of Rodger and the principal and before either of them could stop, the solution light blinded both Rodger and the principal and it changed them back into their normal ages. But it didn't stop there as Rodger and the principal couldn't hit the breaks on their bikes, which crashed into some rocks. Luckily, they were safe! Lief and Guy ran over to the principal to help him up while Blythe was glad to see her dad not hurt as she hugged him just as Rodger asked her what he was doing in the Everfree Forest and why he was racing his bike like that. Then suddenly, a police on his motorcycle came and saw the big crashed bike mess. He glared at both Rodger and the principal, who both gulped. The next day at the Hub City Spring Lake, Komodo finds something that created their little "Fountain of Youth difficulties," a magic age reversal crystal that fell from the sky. After examining, Komodo carefully puts the crystal into a box to send to the Optimus Prime for safe keeping. Later at school, the principal takes a bottle of water from the fridge and asks Mrs. Creecher if she would like some. But Mrs. Creecher replies that she would rather have some tea because it seems more appropriate somehow. The principal agrees as he closed the fridge door and then helps himself to a cup of tea. As they were drinking their tea, Mrs. Creecher had said it once and she will say it again, "Kids and teens today are very hard to handle." While outside, Lief and his friends couldn't agree more. Late at night, Lief was writing in his journal about the day they've had, and even the part where Blythe has to have her dad ride on her scooter until he gets him bike riding privileges back. Then, he adds that acting your age isn't always the easiet thing to do and after he was done writing his journal, Lief yawns and went to sleep. Characters shown in this episode * Lief * Komodo * Dennis * Guy Hamdon * Strawberry Shortcake * Blythe Baxter * Twilight Sparkle * Rodger Baxter * Mrs. Creecher * Gnasher * Jasmine * Walter Trivia * This episode is based on Twisted Youth from Archie's Weird Mysteries. Transcript (Later, in the hallways) '''Komodo: Lief. I've figured out what happened to Gnasher. Lief: Yeah, but... Komodo: (cuts Lief off) It seems that an age reversal at the Hub City Spring Lake's water has reversed Gnasher's aging process on a cellular level. Dennis: (rolls his eyes and frowns) I knew I shouldn't feed him too many sausages. Lief: But the same thing just happened to Mrs. Creecher! Komodo: That's impossible! How could she be exposed to the Hub City's Spring Lake's water? Guy: (shrugs with no idea) (Just then, two 12-year old versions of the principal and Roger Baxter walk into the hallway drinking their water bottles) 12-year old principal: (shoves Guy and Twilight out of the way) Out of our way! 12-year old Roger Baxter: You heard him, punks! (pushes Lief, Dennis, and Komodo aside) Komodo: What unpleasant and oddly dressed fellas.' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Archie's Weird Mysteries Category:Episodes based on cartoons Category:Lief episodes Category:Komodo episodes Category:Guy episodes Category:Strawberry Shortcake episodes Category:Blythe episodes Category:Dennis episodes Category:Jasmine episodes Category:Twilight Sparkle episodes